At last
by lykHELL
Summary: Playing out a love that should have been in the first place.


AN: Into Doccubus atm. Any fellow shipper here? ;)

**-.^**

**Disclaimer: **I **don't** own Maria-sama ga Miteru

* * *

My hand shook violently. I looked down at it, drunk and dazed. I didn't know what it meant. My weak fingers couldn't hold onto the bottle, slippery with whiskey. It dropped to the floor, with an ear- splitting smash, shattered into a million pieces. The alcohol flew everywhere, raining down on my dull brown hair.

I didn't care. I barely felt it sting my eyes as it ran down my face.

My hand hung in mid air, twitching and shaking with muscle spasms.

There was a dull, throbbing pain in my head. I choked back a sob and chewed my lower lip, tasting the bitter copper of crimson blood on my tongue...

_I could never get drunk enough, to get her off my mind..._

That was it.

I angrily snatched another bottle from my nightstand, draining it all in no time flat. My whole body went into violent convulsions. I fought to keep hold of the empty bottle.

"Why'd you do it, Sachiko." I heard myself mutter, my words slurring so badly, I hardly knew what I said.

I screamed, not caring who heard. It was too much. I felt my heart beat faster, pounding in my ears, and till I screamed.

"Why did she leave! If only her family had given her a choice! She could've stayed! Stayed with me!"

I broke into loud, painful sobs, the salty tears mixed with the alcohol on my face.

I smashed the empty bottle onto the floor with an enraged, drunken yell, and grabbed the last one.

I drained that one. I was now shaking so badly, my fingers felt numb. Like the others, this bottle clattered to the floor and shattered. My mind felt like a whirlwind as the buzz that most found so pleasant tortured me. I hated it! I hated this! I wanted to but I couldn't forget. I couldn't stop this.

_I had to forget! Or die trying..._

Tears streamed down my alcohol soaked face, burning the cuts the flying glass had sliced into my cheeks. I started to shake even worse, and I could feel my heart straining to pump.

I clutched the sharp pain in my chest, squeezing my eyes shut. I held the rosary in my other hand, holding it so tightly my numbness was forgotten and my fingers whitened.

I screamed again as the pain in my chest reached an unbearable level. I suddenly felt numb all over, and didn't notice the corners of the cross cutting into my skin. I watched my own blood slowly drip to the floor.

Before it went cold and black I felt thousands of tiny glass shards stab my flesh...

* * *

"How is Yumi-chan doing?"

"Not good. She's drunk all the time..."

"Wait...what was that?"

A heart-wrenching scream rang through the house, and immediately Yuuki was alarmed.

"That's Yumi!"

Dropping his bag, Yuuki rushed to the source of the scream, with Suguru on his heels.

He kicked open the locked door, and what he saw, stopped him in his tracks.

There was Yumi, sprawled out on the floor among thousands of glinting glass shards. Blood and alcohol soaked her face and hair, her rosary clutched in her hand.

Suguru rushed over, picking her up in his arms and setting her on her bed. He ran his fingers along the side of her neck, feeling for a pulse.

Yuuki, stunned, just stood there for a moment, but as Suguru set his sister down on her bed, he was pulled out of his stupor and sat beside her limp body.

"She's gone." Yuuki managed to choke out.

* * *

Yumi eyed the place around her, hardly believing what she was seeing.

The place around her was beautiful, at the least. Words could barely describe it. Sakura trees grew in thick, pink clusters everywhere, and the grass was short, thick and a dark emerald green. A long, sparkling stream ran through the area, and the sun shone brightly but it wasn't hot. A slight wind rustled the tree's leaves, gently whipping up her brown hair around face.

She then noticed what she was wearing.

_'I'm dead'_

She smiled and just started walking slowly wanting to savor the beauty, though she knew she'd be here for eternity.

Her rosary was still clutched in her hand. She gently stroked it with her thumb. She safely tucked it into her navy obi, when a familiar voice called her name.

Her breath caught short in her throat, and she stopped dead. Her eyes opened slowly, and she was afraid to turn around. What if it wasn't her? She took a step forward, when the voice called her name again. She heard steps coming closer.

She gasped as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards into a warm embrace. She smiled, immediately knowing who it was.

"Sachiko," she muttered softly, closing her eyes and melting into her as another arm wrapped around her as well.

They stayed like that, unmoving, for some time, before Sachiko gently turned her around and planted a soft kiss on her lips. At first it was rough, but as she complied, it became much gentler. Tears of joy slowly ran down her face. Her body felt warm, and all that she noticed, was her.

Before she could pull away, Yumi wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss, almost crying as Sachiko also wrapped her arms around her. She felt her hand travel to the back of her neck.

Sachiko gently licked her lips, and the brunette tilted her head, deepening the kiss even more. Moaning softly, she pressed herself even deeper into the taller girl, feeling her legs go weak as slender hands held the small of her back.

Sachiko stepped backwards, purposefully throwing them both off balance, and Yumi fell on top of her in the lush grass.

Brown eyes stared down, her eyes locking with brilliant blue ones. This place made her different, so much happier. Those eyes were no longer distant ice. They were warm and calm. She felt her lovers hands wrap around her, pressing her tightly into her body. She didn't protest, she wanted to be close to her, like this. Neither wanted this paradise to end, and Sachiko pressed her lips against hers again, and she didn't break away.

They both just melted into each other, playing out a love that should have been in the first place.


End file.
